If I Could Say Goodbye
by XDarkxKarixKamiyaX
Summary: As Numbuh 4 dies..He trys to confess what he's been hideing all his life to Numbuh 13..Life has never been more tragic...Plz R&R and remember NO FLAMES!!!


Me- Wow,I've been crankin' out the fics today..I wonder how well...  
  
Numbuh 13- Don't look at me,I don't see the point in why your writeing this tragedy fic!  
  
Me- Because I think this is a good way for You and Four to express you feelin's to each other!  
  
Numbuh 13- Pfft..I don't have any feelings.  
  
Me- o_o Enjoy,Ya'll!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
If I Could Say Goodbye  
  
=-= Numbuh 4's POV =-=  
  
I lay there bleeding,I was stabbed in the back..By My Own father! He wants me to die..Not that he would care if I were gone or anything.Why did he even bother giveing me a home..Raiseing me? I don't see the point in it..I lay here dieing..Blood seeping out as the dagger in my back continued to feel like it were ripping through my flesh..I blink away tears that form behind my eyes.You are gone,I wish I could see you again..Just for tonight. Life will never be the same..Once I leave this world..It is only for you..  
  
I lay there awaiting my on-comeing death..I can't explain how I feel right now..It is not likely that anyone would care.My thoughts turning and twisting as I close my eyes..waiting for this pain to end...The memories came back to me as I lay there... It only started when I got home from school,You had come with me..To comfort me on the way..When I opened the door and we both stepped in..My dad pushed me against the wall as you watched in complete shock..I struggle to push him back,I know he was drunk..Ever since the death of my mother He had started drinking more and more beer..And I know he no longer cared about me..He only kept me because of my mother and now,He has killed me.  
  
I continued to struggle and push him away..He leaned in close to me with narrowed eyes I could smell the beer on his breath..It made me want to hurl,Right there and then. You tryed to pull him off of me..But He only pushed you back as he removed a dagger and slowly inched it towards me..You grabbed his arm..In attempt to save me,But no prevail..He shoved you back once more..As you fought and yelled for him to stop..But he did not listen..He brought the dagger closer to me and was ready to jam it into my back..You continued to fight him but yet you kept loseing...I shut my eyes awaiting the blade..I could feel the sharp pain surge through my body as it ripped through my very flesh..And this is how I'm laying here,On the street with a dagger in my back..I know your still there..You ran off after my father when he took off to keep from getting caught by the police...  
  
=-= Numbuh 13's POV =-=  
  
I ran for miles after Your father,Yet he got away..I stood there as he vanished farther away..I knew I couldn't go any,I stood silent against the city,Random people looking at me strangely..What would matter to them?A 10 year old chaseing a man? I don't think so. I wish I could admitt everything I never spoke in the past..But now you are dying and it's all my fault!If I hadn't of suggested walking you home...Your father may of never attacked you first thing when you set foot through the door. Tears slide down the sides of my face I watch the clouds float by,No one would ever see a crying 10 year old standing in the middle of the street...  
  
I can't help but think of you in a time like this..You've made me feel more stronger when there were days I felt like I did not deserve to exsist,You made me feel happier than anyone in this world could..I always denyed likeing you and I still would now,But now I know how much you meant to me..I can't believe your leaveing me..I'd only want to say that I love you and that even when you depart from this world..I will be here,Waiting for the day I as well depart from this world so my spirit will always be with you....  
  
=-= Numbuh 4's POV =-=  
  
I lay here wishing I could tell you how I feel,I know your not far..But I know your still here..In my heart.I lie here awaiting for my time to depart this world..I will miss you and everything I known..I will miss the KND,I will miss all my friends..I will miss school,I will miss fighting the villans that threatened to always destroy or break-up the KND. I will miss the days that I fought with the KND,The days that I spent time with them..Blood slowly continues to seep from me as I await my departure to arive...I begin to wish that you would come back to me,Just so I could tell you the things I never told....  
  
I know how sad you will be when I depart from this world..I know how sad the others will be..I will be sad if you are sad,I can feel your pain..even if it is not possible to see you..I know your out there somewhere..You may never be able to bring me back..But I'll always remember you,Life is fragile..And my life is almost up..I have only one request of you...Never forget me,The 10 year old australian tough boy you always knew and that I will always be with you..Even after we are seperated...for good.  
  
=-= Numbuh 13's POV =-=  
  
I stand here watching as people walk by,Things seem to be forever gone now.Life is not worth liveing without you..I know your dyeing,But I wish that I could just tell you how I feel about you..before you depart from this world. I stand here as I wipe away another tear..Your departure is like me loseing the only person I ever cared about. Why did you have to leave me? Come back.....Life is not worth it,Even if you die..But I will always remember you...  
  
Would you ever remember me? Would you ever bother watching over me for the reason you worry that I would come to great harm? I know you have to leave me Numbuh 4..I know you do..But now I await your departure...  
  
=-= Numbuh 4's POV =-=  
  
I lay here in a casket..I am now dead,My spirit has departed from this world..My spirit watches from the sky as You and the others stand there at my funeral,paying your respects to me. I wish that I didn't have to leave so soon..But I always wanted to tell you Numbuh 13 This.....My love for you is eturnal..I may of departed from this world,You may never hear my confession Numbuh 13..But you'll always be closest to me..I can only say one more thing....Goodnight,Numbuh 13...Goodnight..KND.....  
  
=-= Numbuh 13's POV =-=  
  
I stand here watching as the casket is finally carried from the room and the preist closes his book before leaveing..I know your dead and I wish you weren't but someday..I will too depart from this world and we will finally be back together....  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Me-*sob* That was such a romantic/sad fic!I Love this fic!  
  
Numbuh 13- -_-' I don't see how you love it,But thats you...  
  
Me-*sniffle**sob* Please R&R and remember,NO FLAMES!! This is a to-good-of fic to flame o-o! 


End file.
